Meteor Showers
by Revalations
Summary: A night under the stars can be as beautiful as every cliché describes.


Meteor Showers

~o+o~

The sporadic night drive was a mostly silent one, with only the occasional comment on a car that was passing by, or a strange feature in the road. It was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. They didn't need to speak for the meaning to be understood.

The overused, over loved truck made its way around a weaving road, driving steadily farther up into the mountains, the warm summer air dropping in temperature the higher they climbed. The passenger leaned toward his window, nearly pressing his face against the glass as his blue eyes widened and his blonde bangs touched the cold surface.

You didn't see this many stars in the city—if you even saw any stars at all.

He blinked, his gaze abandoning the sky to look over to his companion. Headlights shone through the windshield as a car heading the opposite direction turned a corner and came into view. The light highlighted the driver's handsome features; his dark hair a perfect mess around his face, his toned arms held up lazily to grasp the steering wheel, his color-drained eyes…staring right back at the boy staring at him.

The blonde blinked in a surprised manner when he realized he was caught in the act, but he recovered quickly at the look he received. It was such a soft expression, something so unexpected from a man with so much power to those who didn't know him. Even to the boy, such a look of adoration caused his throat to choke up, and he felt the warning pinpricks behind his eyes. He had to look down at the seat after a few moments, or risk bawling all over his lover for no apparent reason.

His action only caused a surge of compassion in the other, the shy reaction to the man's loving stare only causing a stronger emotion than had been there before. Even as he had to go back to watching the road, he felt those eyes on him again. He didn't look back this time, he only basked in the knowledge that those eyes were _only_ for him.

Several silent minutes later, the driver turned off on a side road, traveling down for another minute or two before pulling to the side and pulling the key out of the ignition. He looked over to the blonde, who in turn looked to him again.

"Is here good?" the dark-haired man asked softly, reaching out a hand and stroking down the other's arm impulsively.

The blonde shivered, before nodding. "It's perfect."

The driver nodded, his eyes lowered to his exploring hand for a few elongated moments before he withdrew the appendage and opened the door. After pulling the blankets and pillows out from behind the seats in the cab and situating them in the bed of the truck, the two lay down and looked straight up at the sky, its magnificence getting the best of the both of them.

"This sounds so druggy…but the sky is…really big," the smaller boy whispered, shifting to his side so he could rest his head on the other's chest.

His companion wrapped an arm around him, the other going behind his head. "Yeah, it is…" he replied lamely, but the mood stayed intact.

There were long bouts of contended silence, before the blonde nearly sat straight up in awe. "Did you see that?" he asked in a louder voice, his body tensing against the other's in an involuntary reaction.

A deep chuckle reverberated through the larger man's chest, the movement rumbling into his lover's body. "Yeah, it's a shooting star, Cloudy. Make a wish," he whispered the last part.

"Zack…that's such a child's tale."

"Is not. Now make a wish."

Cloud grit his teeth in slight embarrassment before closing his eyes and putting all of his heart in a wish, like he used to when he was still a kid. Experience had taught him that it was a dumb thing to do, but his superstitious upbringing caused him to believe it might work.

After a few moments of keeping his eyes closed, he opened them, glancing up to his lover. He was met with a curious gaze.

"What'd you wish for?" he asked lowly, his hand rubbing up and down Cloud's side.

The blonde shook his head, resting it back on the other's chest. "If I told you, the magic would be undone," he replied.

"Nah," Zack scoffed, "See, I know a trick for getting around that little problem."

"Oh?" Cloud said, his tone lightly teasing.

"Mm. See, the one who wished on the shooting star has to do something for the one who wants to know the other one's wish so that his wish won't be counteracted and thus canceled," he answered intelligently. After a few moments of silence, he looked down to his younger lover. "What?"

"I just…didn't know you knew that many words," he laughed lightly.

"Oh, come on…try it," he sighed, exasperated.

"Hmm…it sounds more like you just want to make love under the stars than actually counteract my wish making fallacy to me."

"You saw right through me," Zack drawled pleasantly before rolling over on top of the blonde. "So how about it?"

"If I say no, will you get off?" Cloud asked in a sultry tone while his hands slid up the other's chest.

"Mmm…nope, I'll drop like dead weight right on top of you, then laugh while you try to move me," Zack whispered back, burying his face into the crook of his lover's neck before biting down lightly.

Cloud stifled a moan, his back arching as the other's strong arms wrapped around his pliant body. "We can't…ah, Zack," he gasped as the elder bit down more roughly, "…uhn, uh…we can't have that, can we…" he whispered back, losing track of what he was saying as his eyes glazed over.

Every movement was gentle and caring, every touch meaningful and every moan filled with slow-burning passion. Only the stars saw as they rocked together, their hips rolling over each other's as arms pulled tighter and legs tensed harder.

Cloud's fingernails dragged raggedly down his lover's back as his body arched and he let out his last moan, which was quickly silenced by the other's lips. Zack kept his slow rhythm for several more minutes, looking down at his sated lover, whom had taken to tracing his features with the hand that wasn't wrapped around his neck. He tensed, a nearly pained look taking over his expression before he lowered his head and whispered his lover's name, his hips slowing until he stopped, falling carefully on top of the blonde below him.

"You're so beautiful," Zack whispered into the other's hair, his arm moving sluggishly underneath Cloud's body to hold him in a loose embrace.

Cloud stroked his lover's black hair as his sweat cooled, and his body caught up with the temperature around them. He shivered slightly, kissing what he could of Zack's throat at an awkward angle.

Zack groaned a little as he pushed himself up, keeping their lower bodies connected. Cloud stared up at him with a look of such complete trust and love that it was nearly unbearable. He leaned down to kiss his open lips chastely, pulling back only to plant several more before he finally did break away—and only because the blonde had shivered again.

Cloud bit his lower lip when Zack untangled their bodies and pulled away from him. The sense of loss was worse than the physical ache, but it only lasted for a moment before the black haired man pulled a blanket over them, and the blonde wriggled up to the warmth of his lover's body once again, laying his head on the other's bare chest like he had earlier that night.

They both stared up at the illuminated sky, thousands of tiny pinpricks of wavering light, so beautiful it hurt as they held each other close. Another shooting star flicked across the sky, its bright tail leaving a flash memory in their vision. This time, Zack closed his eyes and nearly held his breath until they opened again, his gaze still up on the stars.

"Hm…so what did you wish for?" Cloud asked softly, the smile audible in his voice.

"If I told you, the magic would be undone," Zack taunted, but his tone was nothing more than content.

"Huh. Well, I know a little trick for getting around that problem," Cloud smiled, nuzzling up against the man beside him.

"Really? Well…why don't you tell me what you wished for first?"

"I wished…" Cloud started, the smile leaving his lips to be replaced with a more contemplative look. "I wished…that we'd be here, watching the stars together again in fifty years," he finished, surprisingly without any flush of embarrassment or bashfulness.

Zack closed his eyes, willing the emotion not to get the better of him.

"I have a confession to make…" the elder started, his eyes still closed.

Cloud tilted his head up in question, his eyes as wide and innocent as they always were.

"I lied about the trick that keeps the magic of a wish on a star."

The blonde furrowed his brow in confusion, the beginnings of a hurt expression taking over his countenance.

"If you tell the person closest to you, the magic isn't undone," Zack continued, looking down to his lover's changing expressions. Cloud blinked, his eyes widening as the other leaned down for a kiss.

"And to tell you the truth…I wished for the exact same thing."

~o+o~

**A/N:** Oh, do I just love SAP.

I can't help myself with this pairing~~~ They're just so damn _cute _and _sweet_ and I can feel the cavities forming right _nowww_!

I actually went up into the mountains with some friends tonight to watch the shooting stars, and I fell in love with the sky up there. I could see the Milky Way and I felt like such a damn wimp because I felt like crying, it was so beautiful. So what do I do to express the emotion inside of me?

I write a Clacky fanfiction, that's what I do. xD

I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review on your way out~ (If you liked it, letting me know you liked it will tell me you want more, which will inspire me to write more. If I don't get any feedback…I assume you don't like it and therefore stop writing. :3)


End file.
